And another one bites the dust
by Another.Professional.Tragedist
Summary: First fanfic like ever! Hah, so My 'lovely' oc (Abigail/Abby) enters the Kuroshitsuji world (yes another one of 'those' stories) and just try to survive. Might start out a bit slow and her actually getting there and also a tiny bit crack but might grow a little serious too. Hope you give it a go ahah! And beware of a fuck loads of swearing. T rated for now ;P No pairings sofar c:
1. Ch 1: 3 knocks which some one knows

_AN: Whaah so this is my first 'fanfic'. Like ever so don't yell if the attempt fails._

_My 'lovely' oc enters the Kuroshitsuji world (yes another one of 'those' stories) and just try to survive._

_Might start out a bit slow and her actually getting there and also a tiny bit crack but might _

_grow a little serious too. _

_Hope you give it a go ahah! And beware of a fuck loads of swearing. T rated for now~ ;P_

_No pairings as off yet. Next time the main **AN** will be at the end of chapter..probably ;o_

_[I don't own Kuroshitsuji and their characters, if I did I would probably be a sadist and make the story even darker then it is. Yup._

_But I do own this oc and shall do a profile for her soon..] _

* * *

-Abigail's point of view-

There was a knock on the door and this was not the first time.

In fact, everyday the knocks on the door would follow a pattern- going from one knock and ending at three. Literally a _*knock knock knock*_ and that was it.

After that weather I got up or stayed still in my slumbers didn't matter. Next however I would hear the stairs creak, someone going down and then the simple sound of a door closing.

Our house's entrance that is, and that was the exact time I would sit up on my bed just to hear my mother's work car drive off. Yup, the one making the knocks and giving me a wake up call everyday was my mother. A woman I kind of have a rather confusing relationship with.

She would get up and then using this method, 'wake me up' then just simply drive off. No words face to face. Not since I can last remember anyway.

Then I would get ready by my self, make breakfast, feeding my precious goldfish along the way before going off to school. I was 15 so I was old enough, right?

On weekdays, the only time I would actually meet her face to face would be around 8pm, just when she came back home from work. I would normally be in the living room watching the newest episode of 'Vampire Diaries' or some other something on t.v. She would usually give me a quick nod before retreating to her room. I would soon be in my own room around 10pm just because I can and to just slouch around the internet. Checking Tumblr, chatting on Facebook and so on really.

I would sometimes hear the creak of the stairs a while later indicating that she went downstairs to have tea (dinner) which I normally just again have by myself around 6pm or sometimes go out to eat with my friends in our town.

Sometimes the creak wouldn't be there and my only guess would be that she didn't eat. Again. Hah like starving herself was new...

This was our literal clockwork, a very timed way to avoid each other yet at least see each other once. Not ignoring though or other wise she wouldn't knock on my door or the nod wouldn't be there. And by now you can guess, we never really have conversations.

I didn't hate her, she didn't hate me. We just simply had this 'system'. Since as far as I can remember anyway...

Okay enough about my failed and rather complicated family relationships, time to introduce myself to you readers. Yes I am breaking the forth wall, watcha gonna do? (don't worry it's only for this chapter...and maybe a few others later on). Anyway, my name is Abigail Winstone- who by the way just woke up about 2 seconds ago. I am an average school attender who is 15 years old currently going through this punishment as I would like to call, year 10.

Not that I hated school or had no friends, but simply because I just didn't like the fuck load of work we had to do. Utter pain I tell you, utter pain_._

In terms of looks I have mid length brunette hair and light brown eyes with a height off...non of your business (some people sometimes' referred to me as 'that midget' okay? Let's just leave it at that..). I also have 2 proper close friends and a normal bigger group that a bunch of us hung out in. I _had_ 3 once but...well your typical backstabery bitch happened..hump.

Anyway, my life wasn't anything drastic or out of the ordinary, sure I would sometimes think my family life was a bit strange but who _didn't_ have issues with parents? I also had a part time job which I just got into and my social life was also more or less err normal?- sometimes I stayed in with my dear-oh-lovely internet and sometimes I went out and made a fool of myself- probably proving the elder citizen's view on this century's 'rotten teenage shinannigans' right on. Pfft.

I even had a pet goldfish, seriously how 'average' was I aiming?!

I don't even know okay but at this moment of morning, if anyone was gonna tell me that my life would suddenly change 'forever' in lets say...the next 20 minutes, I would have asked them what they were smoking...and where can I get half of it..

Which is why when I got that (almost) exact memo as my newest text which by the way would explain why my phone was flashing around for god knows how long, I just became a little confused.

No really, let me read out the text to you dear readers so you can understand why my mind is taking a wtfishappeningitstooearlyfor thishit-toll.

**'Where the wings don't appear but the eyes flash.**

**Beware my child as your life will change in the next 20 minutes.**

**No running, your fate has been set since the 3 headed knocks began.**

**-Hellen'**

Okay so I can get some credit for freaking out here right? I mean seriously, . .

What is..I mean..I don't even!? Whoever idiot sent the text must have lost it I mean if they were trying to be all 'mystic', at least the.. err riddle like statements should have a flow or at least rhyme right? Pfft none-what-so-ever, almost as if someone was just writing me a random note cos they were batshit insane just for the piss take of seeing how I would react!

And 'Hellen'..I know no one by that name!

So can you tell me what the hell this might actually be!?

...

And by now if you're wondering why the hell I am freaking out oh-so-fucking much, just read the last line.

The knocks. Whoever sent it know. Of the system. Of the knocks.

And again if you are wondering why I am 'overreacting', let me just say, no one knows about it. The unspoken agreement has never been told, until this chapter that is so whoever sent this...what ever_ this_ even is, did know something about me, about my family! Personally.

And that scared the shit out of me. Yup I am all the way with 'better safe then sorry' and 'better paranoid then dead'.

Go ahead and call me cynical...

And so while getting a_ little_ paranoid, I started to get ready and get dressed for school. It wasn't even a Monday, but a simple yet another Thursday so why all this was happening to me today of all actually made no sense either. So while I started to put the general make up on and started to brush my hair, I kept on looking at the clock that hung on my wall.

_5 minutes and 18 seconds left...and counting..._

And now I'm making an unconscious note of the remaining time of 'that 20 minutes'. Just great, I swear I would end up in a loony bin at this rate.. so with my final thought of _'I am acting waay to impulsive_' and_ 'wait why am I still talking like this and breaking the forth wall'_, I took on my blue shoulder bag which I packed the night before and started to walk down the stairs with the familiar creaking noise of the floor boards underneath.

But just as I stood in front of the entrance and touched the door handle and was about to open the door, I heard a loud 'ding-dong-ding-dong' noise go off generally made by one of those ancient wall clocks just as they would hit an hour.

But wait...hang on.

I don't ever remember having a wall clock in my house...or any clock that would indicate hours of all things!?

And just as I was about to turn to where the source of the noise which seemed to actually get louder to my ears with each millisecond, I felt a cold feeling pass me through that door handle which still had contact with my skin and before I could comprehend- the door automatically opened,

and my world simply turned pitch black.

**AN: **

**And that's done. What do you think? Do you think it sounds okay so far? It the grammar bearable?! Ahahha. XD**

**Ah I shall get better. Just the first page I know but would love a review off you! **

**And that's it. **

**Tell me watcha think. ;)**

**Sayonaraaah~ **


	2. Ch 2: Wait, this isn't a convention?

_So like this is the second chapter...lol I kept on procrastination finishing this. yeah I am that bad..._

_Either waaay, hope you like it. _

_I think I'll talk/rep to reviews here from now. And so yeah_

_First reviews yay! aha,_

_Mad-Hatter-ison: It's like you read my mind gosh. Not quite but yes that will be who my chara first meet. Do it, that was so funny! XD_

_ichigo1508: __Aww thank you and yes he will appear soon. Wow seems like everyone loves the undertaker. ;P_

_So then I have point of view change (a little) but with out further due, heres the story~_

_/I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Just Abigail aha/_

* * *

-General point of view-

The street were filled with people and voices over lapped one with another, it was the early rush hour in London and everyone went about their business. The higher class merely looked at the beggars at the corner of the street and kept walking, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary after all.

One boy probably at the age of 8 was there, running for his life. His arms held a loaf of bread that looked a little out dated and chasing him was a man in his 40's. He was shouting about 'thief' and how he would 'show him true pain' but as the onlookers merely glanced, they did not as move position from what they were up to. Again it wasn't like this wasn't a daily occurrence.

The boy of course had fear in his eyes but was also grinning.

_ Finally I would be able to feed my sister!-_ was the only innocent thought going trough his head just as he passed a fruit stand, turned a corner and went to the more less crowded part of the street. The baker chasing him was by then getting restless and was starting to slow down his pace. Thinking of giving up this foolish chase.

Right then though the young boy collided straight on with something, or wait someone?

Falling straight on to the ground, his bread rolled off his hand. He was just about to scream at the blocker- he almost got away but someone just had to get in the way didn't they? But as he merely looked in front of him, he simply stopped to gaped with a bit of blush.

And he was certainly not the only one, the baker himself had stopped straight on and many of the onlookers had a similar reaction.

On the ground was a girl in her teens wearing barely anything (This is the Victorian people's view remember) with a very strange blue shoulder bag, holding her head and muttering curses. As she herself looked up, her expression started with confusion, terror then the same gape minus the blush.

For a few second everyone stopped and no one said anything, filling the place with silence and a awkward amount of blank stares.

* * *

-Abigail's point of view..starting from a few minutes ago-

_ .fuck..._

Doesn't even describe my feelings. I felt an awful headache as if a hammer was smashing my brain up. Repeatedly.

And of course my back ached and as my hand traced the surface on which I seemed to have laid on, I found that it was damp and cold. I slowly opened my eyes, I was greeted with walls on the side of my vision with a clear blue sky on top of me. Somehow the 'cheery' atmosphere of the sky on top of this.. ally somewhere pissed me off greatly. Yup definitely.

With a grunt and still the ongoing headache, I got up to my feat. I did realize that the last place I was at was my home so how I suddenly went from in front of my god damn door to a ally, _a random ally_ of all was... well it remained a mystery.

I also noticed that I still had my school bag which at least maid me a little happy. I had no clue what just happened but that wasn't going to stop me! And looking in front of me, I realized that the ally wasn't that long and I could see movement of some people casually walking on the other end.

Eyeing this as hope, I walked towards there to ask someone where in the hell I was and how to get back at least to somewhere I knew more. As I walked into the area though my thought had to stop straight away. After all it wasn't everyday that you get confronted with a street full of people dressed in the Victorian era right? Well believe it or not, that was exactly what I was staring at.

Before I could even ask some one a simple 'what?' or 'hey is this like some kind of convention going on?', I felt myself collide with someone, a young person just about my shoulders length and fell back wards right on my ass. This had royally pissed me of by then and I began my chorus of curses while holding the ongoing head ache which by the way multiplied even more from what I could have guessed as the impact of the fall.

As I looked up at the crowd still sitting on the ground, I noticed that people stopped to notice my presence and all in all everyone bought most if not all, attention to me from what ever they were doing. As I kept my staring at the faces, pretty much everyone on the 2 mile radios also seemed to have stopped and fair to say, that was starting to greatly confuse me. Confused at..how silent everyone had become. Sure, it wasn't everyday that some one comes crashing in a convention wearing school cloths but still- the way they were looking at me was over the top. And wait was the kid blushing?

Before I could again ask anything though my attention was bought to a window still, just behind the boy who was gawking. But now it was my turn really as my face turned into one of terror and a gawk as well. As on that window still stood a poster advertising a new shop of some sort with a giant 'sale' mark. What it didn't know was that the revelation also advertised how downhill my life was going. After all below the details of the sale, there was a single print of the date the sale would start on, which just happened to be April 12th... 1888.

1888..

**1888?**

_1888?!_

Whaa?! Wait a second had I just read 18-1888? As in the year of actual Victorian times!? In other words, the past? I mean sure, they could just have had that sign on just to bring more mood of the 'convention' but I seriously doubted that that was the case. After all judging by how everyone was staring at me, all being part of a simple 'act' to build 'atmosphere'... just even the thought was absurd right?!

_But how can I be in the bloody past?! That's im-fucking-possible_

**But maybe**

_but,_

**but**

And while my mind went on a rampage of breakdown which was only about 3 seconds out in the real world, I realized then that I was still sat on my ass gawking at everything. So I turned my face into a mask of indifference and slowly got up while brushing off some of the dirt that clung on to my uniform, which by the looks were making a lot of the woman very disapprovingly unhappy, all while trying not to squirm under the watchful eyes and the heavy atmosphere.

And so then while I stood tall (as much as I can with my height) and looked blankly, I did the only rational thing that came into my mind.

I simply turned heels and ran right off to the opposite direction, like hell it self was chasing me down. Fuck it..

* * *

-General point of view-

Spectators watched the back of the strange girl as she ran away like her life depended on it. Again for a few more seconds no body moved before slowly the street burst into small murmurs to full blown conversations. Most of the comments came from classic woman in their 20's who were all agreeing with each other on how indecent she looked before even thinking about how odd she also seemed.

But soon even those conversations dispersed to more new topics and others as everyone went back to being on to their daily business, with salary mans getting reminded that they still needed to get to work. Of course the 8 year old used the distraction of the owner to simply grab the bread and run of to a random direction.

While all the commotion was happening however, there at the corner of the street stood a man with silvery grey long hair and a strange green gleam in his eyes which were hidden from view by his shaggy bangs. To him this was just.._way too interesting~. _So interesting that he even forgot to laugh.

With that revelation he started to get a few fits of chuckle which earned him a few looks from some of the people walking by. They weren't too shaken though, after all everyone knew of how he was, and not like he cared either way.

So tilting his head to one side, he looked at the direction at which the girl ran off to where her back wasn't even visible anymore. With a very amused smile he simply shook his head at her. Whoever this person even was. After all it wasn't the first time he saw such a...vibe of a time traveler..all though the way the energy flowed..._now that truly was interesting! _

And with that thought he burst into a laugh once more before starting to hum a song and start the walk back to his little grave parlor. His idea of talking a walk that morning instead of being in that sweet and warm coffin was worth it after all. Something was definitely different here, more then the usual-he could feel it! and he for one was definitely going to find out what.

_Hee~hee~hee~What a laugh indeed~_ he thought to himself.

**AN:**

** Annnd the second chapter up!**

**So yes, there you go finally the intro to the Undertaker and Abby still have no clue that she stepped into the kuro world.**

**I mean she just found out that it's the past ahhaha so um yeah, she only thinks that she time traveled. ')**

**Also if you were going to ask- Undertaker knows she traveled through time but he doesn't know that she's not from their world though he can tell that something is off- hence his interest c:**

**Lol. Tell me tell what you think~**


End file.
